Scars
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: A sunny day in La Push with Jacob soon turns into Edward's worst nightmare... Starts with Bella and Jacob but does not finish that way! Please review. For Gina - get well soon! x


Scars

**Odd fact: Do you realise that every word you say is pretty much a quote from someone else's lips or mind?**

Bella's POV

Jacob and I walked hand in hand on the beach of La push. It was sunny. And like on most sunny days my mind wondered to when Edward –I struggled to think the name- and I would be in the sun together, his skin sparkling like a thousand diamonds.  
I sometimes wondered about my choice, whether I'd done the right thing or not by leaving Edward. We'd parted ways on that long cold day when I realised I loved Jacob Black.  
He'd let me go, telling me he didn't mind as long as I was happy. He hadn't left Fawkes; I knew he was still there. He was still here, as it was still summer holidays and I was too. It was the very last day. I'd talked Charlie into letting me go to Jacob's and letting him drive me to the air port, it seemed stupid to not go to College after I'd been given a place at Alaska.  
"Bella, are you listening to me?" Jacob asked, squeezing my hand a little tighter, I shook my head and he sighed "what are you thinking?" he tried again to gain my attention. I shrugged and I could tell it was annoying him now, and I knew that he already knew what I was thinking and that made him ever more annoyed. "You chose me Bella" he said bluntly, I pulled my hand out his and spun on him.  
"Remind me why that was?" I spat angrily, his face flushed in anger.  
"I'm better for you Bella" He argued, I shook my head.  
"No, you make me mad. I love you Jake, but not like that, not how I thought I did or even how I used too! I've had enough, I'm going _home_" the last words sent a visible shiver down him.  
"You are home!" He yelled and I shrank back ever so slightly at the sheer volume of the tone.  
"No" I whispered "no I'm not Jacob" I paused yet again to look up at him "I'm done pretending things are fine between us, this isn't going to work-".  
"I'll make it work" he snapped, I shook my head again.  
"No you won't, because I won't let you. I've changed my mind" It happened so fast I didn't really know it'd happened until I was on the floor.

Jacob had turned into the huge reddish brown wolf that I knew so well right next to me. His front right paw had cut me deeply on my right arm leaving two long bleeding cuts just like the ones on Emily's face. Jacob saw me and howled, I picked up the shirt he'd been wearing that he'd ripped and rapped it round my arm and began to run holding my bleeding arm to my chest.

I ran all the way to my truck, not looking back to seeing where Jacob had gone. I knew where I was going as I drove straight past my house and up towards the house in the forest praying that the Cullen's where in.

My arm burned and I could see the blood through the shirt. My stomach churned as I pulled into their drive way. _Please be in Carlisle, please _I begged in my head.  
The front door swung open and Esme stood there a look of obvious worry and shock on her face.  
"Carlisle!" She yelled over her shoulder as I weekly pushed the car door open, the blood loss was starting to take its toll. Carlisle appeared at my side, steadying me as I wobbled in my boots.  
"Bella what happened?" He asked  
"Jacob fazed" I mumbled, as mumbling was all I could manage "Edward" my voice was almost inaudible but he heard it and nodded.  
"Esme, can you get Edward home please?" He asked gently as he compensated most of my weight as we walked toward the house. Esme nodded and diapered.  
Carlisle helped me gently onto the sofa, where I lolled pathetically against the arm, my own arm burning with pain while my eyes stung from salt water.  
Carlisle began to carefully unwrap the blood soaked shirt from my arm; Esme looked at me apologetically and left like she had on my birthday two years before.

Outside – 3rd person

Esme dialled Edward's mobile number into the phone and waited. It rang twice before Emmett picked up.  
"Hello?" Emmett asked.  
"Emmett, you need to come home now" Esme's voice was tense, but Emmett laughed – not hearing it  
"Do you miss us?" He teased.  
"Emmett! Give me to Edward" Esme snapped.  
"He's driving".  
"Rosalie then I don't care who!" her voice was sharp and this time when Emmett spoke there was no trace of humour in his voice.  
"What's happened?" He asked.  
"It's Bella" Esme's voice changed from hard to soft, Emmett growled.  
"What did the dog do?" He asked.  
"Fazed in front of her" Esme whispered.  
"What?! How badly is she hurt" Emmett asked quickly.  
"I have to stand outside, the smell" she stopped as a crack entered the sentence "she need's Edward, and fast. Emmett, she's lost so much blood already, I don't know if she's going to be okay"  
"We're almost home Esme don't worry, keep her alive or" he stopped and Esme guessed he'd looked at Edward.  
"Edward, pull over I'll drive" came the soft voice of Rosalie from somewhere in the background. The sound of the engine slowed and then stopped, two doors opened then closed. It took less than 5 seconds until the car started again.  
"Give me the phone" Edward said to Emmett "Esme?" Edward's voice was truly pained.  
"How far away are you?" Esme asked.  
"Ten minutes. How is she?" Edward asked.  
"Bad" Esme didn't even try to lie, there was no point- he'd see her soon enough "hurry Edward" she said and hung up.

Inside- Bella's POV

"Bella? Can you still hear me?" Carlisle asked, his fingers checking my pulse in the cress of my good arm. His voice was starting to become muffled.  
"A little" I answered, not sure how loud or quite my own voice was. I saw him bight his lip "Carlisle, am I going to die?"  
"I hope not. You're not stable enough for me to take you to the hospital but we have no blood here to compensate the amount you've lost" he answered, worried.  
And then I knew I was going to die, he was worried. Carlisle was never worried. I just hoped he would bite me before I really did.  
"Bella, you need to make a decision, do you still want to be a vampire?" the tone in his voice was somewhat reluctant, but I couldn't help but think that if this was a different situation this may be funny. But it wasn't.  
"Edward" I mumbled, my eyes where becoming heavy.  
"Edward might not be back in time Bella. Yes or no?".  
"How long do I have?" I questioned my breathing slowed a fraction and Carlisle's eyes panicked.  
"Less than 5 minutes until I really will have to bite you Bella"  
"Esme?" I called weakly, he was gone for a second before coming back "Emmett said they'd be 5 minutes" Carlisle said.  
"I'll wait" I said as well as I could

.  
"Bella, that's not a good idea-"  
"I don't care, I'm waiting" I tear ran down my face slowly "Charlie, Renee"  
"Don't worry about them Bella. I'll fix it" Carlisle promised, looking at his watch "Bella, you can't wait anymore".  
"I have too" I choked my whole body trembling.  
"They won't get here in time" Carlisle argued quietly "one more minuet Bella" I nodded as speaking was near impossible now, my whole body felt numb and yet oddly restricted, as if I'd be completely covered in tape **(well that's what I think it should feel like...)**.**  
**Carlisle kept watching me "are you in pain?" he asked,  
"I-can't feel anything. I'm cold" I hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Bella-"  
"No" I said "he promised. He needs to see me, I don't know if he still wants me" I didn't know why I was telling Carlisle this, probably because I knew deep down that he didn't so I was buying my time, even if Edward didn't want me anymore I had to see him.  
"Bella" he sighed "do you have any idea how much he loves you? He's been waiting for months for something like this, but less drastic, to happen so you'll come back. He'd do anything for you to stay. Now that I've told you can you let me bite you?" the sentence sounded so ridicules in my numb head that I almost smiled.

And then I heard it: the purr of the Volvo and the sound of someone jumping out the car before it'd even stopped. The front door was banged open, and there he was: my beautiful, perfect Edward, but his face was twisted in worry and shock "Edward" I breathed, and then I chocked and I slid onto my back, my head banging, I was so cold.  
"Bella, Bella!" Edward said, I felt his arms around me.  
"I'm sorry" and that was all I could manage before everything started to fade "now Carlisle" and then I felt a surge of pain shooting up my arm and cover my whole body. I screamed and I felt my eyes roll back into my head.  
"Bella!" Edward pleaded, holding me too him "I forgive you Bella. I love you, I always have! I never stopped. I want you so don't think that I don't" even over my screaming he kept talking, but I could hear it was hurting him to see me like this, and as much as I wanted to stop, I couldn't. I was being burnt alive. I'm not sure how I heard it but I did. There was a small gasp and I knew it was Alice's.  
"How did you not see this" Edward growled.  
"Edward, it was a snap decision. I can't see it when she does that. Besides she was there with him, how do you expect me to see what I can't?" Alice's voice was angry but panic driven too.

Their voice's where starting to fade under the mass of pain that I felt swallowing my body.

**For Gina who made sure the story was as amazing as it could be! She's ill at the moment so this story is my get well story for her! MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! xx**


End file.
